officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Super ShowDown (2019)
Super ShowDown (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on June 7, 2019, at the King Abdullah International Stadium in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. It was the second WWE event under the Super Show-Down chronology. Production Background The card will compose matches resulting from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers on the Raw and SmackDown brands. Storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and SmackDown Live. Storylines On May 13, 2019, a match between Goldberg, whose last match was at WrestleMania 33 in April 2017, and The Undertaker, whose last match was at Crown Jewel in November 2018, was scheduled for Super ShowDown, marking the first one-on-one match between the two. A match between Triple H and Randy Orton was also scheduled on May 13. Also on May 13, a 50-man battle royal was scheduled, marking the largest standard battle royal in WWE history. A match between Braun Strowman and Bobby Lashley was scheduled on May 18. On the April 15 episode of Raw, Andrade defeated Intercontinental Champion Finn Bálor in a non-title match. Bálor was subsequently moved to SmackDown the following night during the Superstar Shake-up. Andrade, along with his manager Zelina Vega, were then moved back to SmackDown the following week, and both Bálor and Andrade took part in the men's Money in the Bank ladder match at the namesake event, where both fought each other, though ultimately lost the match. Bálor was then scheduled to defend the Intercontinental Championship against Andrade at Super ShowDown. On the April 16 episode of SmackDown, after WWE Chairman/CEO Vince McMahon had introduced Elias as "the biggest acquisition in SmackDown history", they were interrupted by fellow new draftee Roman Reigns, who attacked Elias and performed a superman punch on Mr. McMahon. The following week, Shane McMahon challenged Reigns to a fight for attacking his father. Reigns came out and was attacked from behind by Elias, who assisted Shane in beating up Reigns. On the May 20 episode of Raw, Reigns, who appeared via the wild card rule, was interrupted by Shane, who was still bothered by Reigns' attack on his father. Reigns then challenged Shane to a match which Shane accepted for Super ShowDown. On the May 21 episode of SmackDown, following WWE Champion Kofi Kingston's win over Sami Zayn, Dolph Ziggler made a surprise return and attacked Kingston from behind. Later, Ziggler explained that it should have been him who got the opportunity to go to WrestleMania 35 and win the WWE Championship, not Kingston. He then said he would defeat Kingston for the title at Super ShowDown, which was made official. On the May 27 episode of Raw, Baron Corbin defeated Braun Strowman, Bobby Lashley, and The Miz in a fatal four-way elimination match to earn a Universal Championship match against Seth Rollins at Super ShowDown. At Money in the Bank, Lucha House Party (Kalisto, Gran Metalik, and Lince Dorado) came out for a match, but they were randomly attacked by Lars Sullivan and the match never occurred. The following night on Raw, as Sullivan was about to be interviewed in regard to the incident, Lucha House Party interrupted and attacked Sullivan, who fended them off. A 3-on-1 handicap match pitting Sullivan against Lucha House Party was then scheduled for Super ShowDown. Aftermath Following the 51-man battle royal at Super ShowDown, several matches were confirmed for WWE's next event, Stomping Grounds. These included a rematch between Universal Champion Seth Rollins and Baron Corbin, a rematch between WWE Champion Kofi Kingston and Dolph Ziggler inside a steel cage, a match between Roman Reigns and Drew McIntyre, and a rematch from Money in the Bank between Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch and Lacey Evans. On the following Raw, Baron Corbin was granted permission from WWE officials to choose a special guest referee for his rematch with Seth Rollins. The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) and The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso) both competed in a triple threat match against Raw Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder which The Revival won to become the new champions. Lars Sullivan and Lucha House Party had a rematch that was a 3-on-1 handicap elimination match that Sullivan won. Braun Strowman and Bobby Lashley competed in a six-man tag team match in which Strowman teamed with The Miz and Ricochet to defeat the team of Lashley, Samoa Joe, and Cesaro. Due to the incident at Super ShowDown, Paul Heyman stated that they would not reveal when Brock Lesnar decides to cash in his Money in the Bank contract. Shane McMahon and Drew McIntyre held a celebration for Shane's victory over Roman Reigns, and McIntyre stated that he would destroy Reigns at Stomping Grounds. On SmackDown, The New Day (WWE Champion Kofi Kingston, Big E, and Xavier Woods) defeated the team of Dolph Ziggler (now part of SmackDown), Kevin Owens, and Sami Zayn – Zayn appearing via the wildcard rule. Ali, who participated in the battle royal, donated the money he gained from Super ShowDown to Charity: Water. Roman Reigns continued his feud with Shane McMahon and Drew McIntyre, with each man attacking the other after matches. Reigns will get McIntyre in a rematch at Stomping Grounds, since WrestleMania 35. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Super ShowDown Category:Super ShowDown Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 Pay-Per-View Events